Fanboy
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Dengan ragu Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya melambat saat Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di pelukan hangat si pemuda pirang. [NaruSasu. WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Fanboy**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan emosinya yang semakin meninggi. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ia bukan tipe orang yang menyukai tempat ramai, tapi kenapa kakak iparnya masih juga mengirimnya ke tempat seperti ini? Adik Uchiha Itachi itu menundukkan kepala dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tepukan pelan yang mendarat di bahunya membuat pemilik rambut <em>raven <em>itu mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Oh, dia datang lagi!_"_

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Pemuda tampan bermata indah yang pernah kuceritakan padamu waktu itu. Pemuda yang pernah kutunjukkan fotonya padamu, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Ah, dia. Mana?"

Dari sudut matanya, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu melihat bagaimana sebuah jari telunjuk tertuju lurus kepadanya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahi karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha agar tidak menarik perhatian, tentu saja akan ada satu atau dua gadis yang menyadari keberadaannya di tempat ini.

"Wow, kau benar. Dia tampan!"

"Che, aku kan sudah memberitahumu."

Sasuke mendengus geli saat bisikan dua gadis berseragam yang tidak ia kenal itu sampai ke telinganya. Kalau saja kekasihnya tahu bahwa ada yang melemparkan pujian seperti ini, dia pasti akan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebagai usaha 'mengamankan' paras sang Uchiha.

"Hei, apa kau mau menyapanya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mau membuatnya malu."

"Dia berani datang ke sini, jadi kurasa dia bukan seorang pemalu. Jadi, apa kau mau menyapanya?"

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang sembari berharap semoga dua gadis yang baru saja membicarakannya tidak melakukan apa yang baru saja mereka rencanakan. Ia merasa bodoh saat berpikiran kalau _hoodie _yang ia kenakan bisa membantunya menyembunyikan identitas. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersembunyi saat ia berada di antara ratusan gadis seperti sekarang? Keberadaan seorang pemuda tentu saja amat sangat menarik perhatian. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemilik iris mata oniks itu mengumpat kesal karena ia gagal memberikan penolakan saat Sakura memintanya untuk datang ke acara ini.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menatap tas kertas berisi _photobook _dan album yang ia bawa. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris mata biru yang ada di sampul kedua benda tadi membuatnya memicingkan mata. Uzumaki Naruto memang tampan, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis yang sedang mengantri di acara _fansign _ini begitu menggilainya.

"Um, _niisan."_

Panggilan bernada ragu itu berhasil membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Ia menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah kipas tangan dan sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Untukmu, _niisan," _tutur sang gadis dengan sebuah senyum ramah.

"Hn," Sasuke menerima kedua benda itu dan membalas senyum tadi dengan senyum canggung, "terima kasih."

Mahasiswa muda menatap sosok asing tadi pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah ceria. Pandangannya kini ia lemparkan ke antrian yang sudah menjebaknya selama dua jam terakhir. Lima, sepuluh, dua puluh... oke, sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan dua benda yang baru ia terima.

Sasuke sesungguhnya tidak pernah menyangka kalau dalam hidupnya ia harus mengalami ini. Tentu, ia memang pernah menyukai seorang artis, penyanyi dan sebuah _band, _tapi ia tidak pernah menghadiri satu pun acara semacam ini. Ia memang memiliki idola ketika remaja dulu, tapi ia tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang _fans _yang rela meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengantri demi mendapatkan tanda tangan dan kesempatan singkat untuk berbincang dengan sosok yang ia kagumi. Kalau saja gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menunggunya di rumah tidak sedang dalam keadaan hamil, ia tidak akan mau membuang waktu luangnya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan seperti ini.

Dengan kesal pemilik rambut _raven _itu memasukkan kipas tangan dan kaleng minuman ke dalam tas sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel. Karena ia masih harus menunggu gilirannya, lebih baik ia menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk meningkatkan level permainan _online_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ia gandrungi.

Sasuke bertahan setengah jam dengan ponselnya. Suasana yang jauh dari kata tenang membuat konsentrasinya buyar beberapa kali dan ketika sebuah pekikan sampai ke telinganya, ia tahu kalau amat tidak mungkin baginya untuk meneruskan permainan.

"Kita pernah bertemu di acara _fansign _sebelum ini, tapi kenapa _niisan _tetap terlihat gugup? Oh, kurasa kau sangat menyukai Naruto _niisan _sampai-sampai kesulitan menahan rasa senangmu! Tidak perlu khawatir, hampir semua _fans _yang datang hari ini juga merasa demikian, _niisan!"_

Sasuke mengangkat pandangan, mengerjapkan mata dan membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris gelap milik gadis yang yang mengantri di depannya yang baru saja berbicara. Ia melemparkan senyum canggung sebelum menghela napas panjang, sama sekali tidak berniat mengelak dari tuduhan yang dijatuhkan padanya. Dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, apapun yang ia katakan tidak pernah didengar oleh para _Sunshine, _sebutan untuk _fans _Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mungkin ini tidak sopan, tapi boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mau mengantri di acara seperti ini, _niisan? _Aku bertanya bukan karena aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu, tapi dari pengalamanku seorang _fanboy _sering merasa malu menunjukkan diri di acara publik semacam ini."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap antrian di depannya yang makin memendek selama beberapa detik sebelum membalas perkataan gadis yang, baru saja ia ingat, memang pernah ia temui di dua atau tiga acara _fansign _sebelum ini.

"Kalau bukan karena rengekan dari seorang wanita cantik yang sedang hamil, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini," paparnya.

"Eeehh? Jadi _niisan _datang ke acara _fansigns_ demi istri _niisan? _Wah, aku sangat iri karena _neesan _bisa membujuk _niisan,_" sang gadis menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata berbinar. "_Niisan _memang suami terbaik!" pujinya disertai acungan dua ibu jari yang membuat Sasuke mendengus geli—bukan hanya karena pujian itu, tapi juga karena ucapan awal sang gadis.

"Kau sudah lama menjadi _fan-_nya?" tanya sang Uchiha setelah menyadari kalau gadis di depannya tidak termasuk kedalam kelompok _fans _yang menyebalkan. Oh, walaupun ia baru mendatangi beberapa acara _fansigns _dan _fanmeets _Uzumaki Naruto, ia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam _fans _dari lelaki yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tentu! Aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum dia debut. Dia _trainee _yang baik dan aku tidak melihat perubahan dari sikapnya bahkan setelah dia debut dua tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan karir Naruto, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat yang dimaksud sang gadis tapi dari apa yang ia dengar di televisi dan juga cerita Sakura, sosok yang ada di belakang keberadaannya di tempat ini sekarang, ia tahu kalau gadis ini tidak berbohong. Walaupun seorang _fans, _Haruno Sakura tidak pernah ragu memberikan penilaian objektif kepada siapapun, termasuk Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak berubah? Bukankah selalu ada yang berubah dari seorang entertainer dari waktu ke waktu?"

Sang gadis terlihat mengerutkan dahi saat memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dia dapatkan. Sang Uchiha mendorong pelan bahu lawan bicaranya ketika antrian kembali bergerak maju.

"Bohong kalau aku berkata bahwa _niisan _tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi aku berani berkata kalau perubahan yang terjadi tidak terarah ke hal yang buruk."

Senyum dan kerlip di mata sang gadis membuat Sasuke melembutkan pandangan. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat kedua hal tadi di wajah _fans _seorang Uzumaki Naruto tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti merasa senang.

"_Neesan _pasti sangat menyukai Naruto _niisan _sampai-sampai merengek padamu untuk datang ke sini."

"Dia tidak menyukai Naruto," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "dia hanya senang membuatku menderita," lanjutnya dengan kerlingan mata bosan.

Tawa yang dilepaskan sang gadis membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa pendek. Apa yang ia katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia tahu Sakura memang selalu membeli CD dan mengumpulkan _merchendise _yang berkaitan dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak mengira ia akan dipaksa untuk menghadiri acara semacam ini demi sebuah tanda tangan—dan Sasuke selalu menjadi target utama yang mendapatkan tugas itu setelah pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda itu hamil lima bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang saat ingat kalau ia sepertinya masih harus datang untuk 'memburu' tanda tangan Naruto selama empat bulan ke depan karena ia tidak mau mendapatkan teguran dari Itachi karena tidak memenuhi permintaan seorang perempuan hamil.

"Tidak sulit untuk menyukai Naruto _niisan, _jadi kurasa bukan salahnya kalau _neesan _sampai jatuh hati seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Dia mungkin terlalu lemah untuk tidak tergoda pemuda berambut pirang itu," cetus Sasuke sembari berpura-pura menggerutu kesal.

Tawa sang gadis terpotong dengan kedatangan seorang staf yang meminta mereka untuk mengeluarkan barang yang akan ditanda tangani. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega, akhirnya penderitaan yang ia alami hari ini akan segera berakhir. Ia mengangguk saat lawan bicaranya melambaikan tangan sebagai bentuk pamit sebelum naik ke atas panggung untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari idolanya.

"Ah, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan dari dua benda titipan Sakura di tangannya ke sosok lelaki berambut perak yang berdiri di tepi panggung, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat mengenali siapa yang baru saja mengomentarinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Naruto sampai-sampai datang ke acara kami untuk yang kesekian kali. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya karena kau rela mengantri bersama gadis-gadis itu."

Penuturan yang disertai tatapan menggoda dari Hatake Kakashi, _manager _dari Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah membuatnya berdiri selama hampir tiga jam, membuat sang Uchiha mengerlingkan mata. Ia memilih untuk tidak memberikan balasan apapun. Akhirnya ia bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat seorang staf memberikan tanda kalau ia bisa naik ke atas panggung.

"Oh?"

_"Yeah. Oh."_

Sasuke meletakkan dua benda yang dititipkan sang kakak ipar ke atas meja dan menyodorkannya kepada pemuda pirang yang duduk di seberang meja untuk ditanda tangani.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang Uchiha kembali menutup mulut sebelum memberikan jawaban yang salah kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang sibuk menanda tangani albumnya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabnya yang langsung mendapatkan respon berupa tatapan bingung dan kerutan dahi. "Aku sedang dalam misi yang diberikan seorang perempuan hamil yang ternyata sangat menyukai tanda tanganmu."

"Aah," Naruto mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Padahal aku sudah sangat senang ketika melihatmu di antrian. Kukira kali ini kau datang untukku."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menaikkan alis saat telinganya menangkap nada kecewa dari ucapan si pemuda berkulit _tan._

"Berhubung kau sudah bersabar mengantri, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?"

Raut datar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke membuat sang penyanyi melepaskan tawa. Mereka berdua tahu kalau staf tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena waktu pertemuan yang terbatas. Sasuke menerima kedua benda yang kini disodorkan padanya dan mengerjapkan mata saat Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya melambat saat Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di pelukan hangat si pemuda pirang.

Teriakan dan pekikan dari para gadis yang masih ada di ruangan tempat _fansigning _diadakan sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke melewatkan kalimat yang dibisikkan tepat di telinganya.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuk Sakura karena dia sudah mengirimmu ke sini."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengerang ketika tempat tidurnya bergerak. Ia menendang sosok yang baru saja duduk dan sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Erangan kesakitan yang terdengar membuat sebuah seringai puas terulas di bibirnya.<p>

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada kekasihmu."

"Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Ah, kau benar."

Sang Uchiha mengerang kesal saat sebelah tangannya ditarik keluar dari selimut, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum saat sebuh kecupan mendarat di jari manisnya. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana cincin yang ia kenakan di jari itu sedikit bergeser karena genggaman dari orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Berhenti menggangguku atau aku akan menyebarkan fotomu saat kau tidur kepada _fans-_mu yang mengerikan itu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke menarik tangannya saat tawa sang pemilik nama menggema di ruangan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya digerakkan hingga ia berhadapan dengan sosok yang kini berbaring berhadapan dengannya. Ia menggumam puas saat sebelah lengan sang Uzumaki diposisikan sebagai bantalan kepala sementara sebelah lengan yang lain melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"_Fans-_ku tidak seburuk itu. Dari yang kulihat, mereka selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Mereka bersikap seperti itu karena aku termasuk 'spesies langka'," gumam Sasuke sembari menggerakkan kepala, mencari posisi yang nyaman agar ia bisa kembali terlelap.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakuramemaksamu datang ke acaraku lagi. Apa yang dia katakan kali ini?"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal saat mengingat perjuangannya bertahan di acara _fansign _hari ini. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di acara semacam itu lagi. Tidak lagi—

"_Niisan _berjanji untuk membelikan _game console _yang kuinginkan."

—Atau mungkin sekali lagi, kalau kakaknya menawarkan sepatu yang sudah ia incar sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa membelikanmu tanpa kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan, _Teme."_

"Kau bisa melakukan itu nanti, setelah kita menikah."

"Hmm," Naruto mengecup puncak kepala pemuda yang semakin nyaman di pelukannya. Ia mengusap sisi pinggang Sasuke dan mengulaskan senyum saat telinganya menangkap detak jantung teratur darinya. "Aku akan terus memajakanmu jika kita sudah menikah nanti. Tiga tahun dari sekarang. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan kali ini mengecup dahi sang Uchiha. Ia akan berterima kasih kepada Sakura karena dia lagi-lagi berhasil mencari alasan untuk membuat Sasuke menghadiri acara _fansign-_nya. Ia juga harus meminta Kakashi untuk mentransfer uang yang digunakan Itachi untuk membeli _game console _yang dimaksud si bungsu.

_What you don't know won't hurt you, Teme._

Naruto tersenyum puas dan ikut memejamkan mata, menikmati waktu kebersamaannya yang sangat terbatas dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
